


In One's Own Hands

by neverquinnocent



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverquinnocent/pseuds/neverquinnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something I’ve been working on for awhile, a total non-canon smut fic featuring my f!Sith Pureblood Warrior Rheeve and Malavai as he ‘takes matters into his own hands,’ so to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The battles of the day were over. Captain Malavai Quinn and his Sith Pureblood Master were once again back on the Fury. Despite the quiet in his quarters the memories of bloodshed still hung on the Captain like a thick fog.  
The pair had fought at least a dozen squads of Republic soldiers and mercenaries, and laid waste to their respective bases and star-ships. He recalled in perfect detail how Rheeve’s shoulders had flexed and rippled in anticipation, the tension in the air had been palpable to the point where his Master was verbally humming with excitement by the time she drew her lightsaber.

Malavai had castigated himself many times for his inappropriate feelings and desires he felt for his superior but he always seemed to lose himself in the alluring fury of the Sith as she cut down solider after soldier in a lethal dance. Breath catching in this throat with every stroke of her arm. He would always do his duty and scan her for injuries after a conflict but he couldn’t help the way his eyes would drift over her unusually beautiful orange skin, the little v-shape ridges common among her species inviting his eyes down her face, chest, back and arms. More than once he had to physically stop himself from reaching out to run his fingers down those captivating shapes.  
  
After their final adversary had fallen to the power Sith’s sword arm, she effortlessly returned her blade back to her belt and turned to face the Captain. The orange-skinned Pureblood flicked sweat from her forehead like tiny diamonds as she ran her fingers through the bangs that fell over her eyes. Small beads had also formed on her chest and rolled down the exotic ridges that Malavai had longed to touch, falling between her full breasts that cheekily peaked out of her leather vest as she exhaled.  
Rheeve had glanced up to see Malavai staring at her but she didn’t let on that she knew. She had often caught her companion taking her in with his eyes the past couple of weeks and while she didn’t call him on it, she had certainly taken many opportunities to make him blush and test the depth of her effect on him.  
Rheeve had tested the various reactions of her tight-laced Captain because she was honestly becoming frustrated with his seemingly overt disinterest in her body and the possibility of a physical relationship. Despite the way his eyes would dance over her sometimes he himself often remarked on how the physical intimacy between superiors and their subordinates was unprofessional and how his first call was to his duties. He would not be dissuaded by her charms nor her physical allure. The Sith was honestly beginning to wonder if he was even sexually interested in her at all and denying it, or if he was honestly just awed by her physical prowess in combat and never had any intention of ever taking her to his bed. It was infuriating.

————————————————————————————————

Malavai stood in his own quarters and was half-way through undressing and changing into a fresh uniform when it had all become to much for him. The recollection of his Master’s beguiling form were making him hot and light-headed. He needed some form of relief or he was going to do something that would compromise both his and his Master’s campaigns. His evening reports would also likely suffer…  
The Captain quietly freed himself of the last of his clothes and closed his eyes, breathing heavily as he claimed himself in his own hand. He slid his fingers slowly up and down over his own manhood, a drop of wetness forming at the tip that he took full advantage of as he rubbed himself slick.  
  
He pictured his Master again, removing a series of jeweled clips and pins that held her abundance of long, black hair expertly in place on her head. The beautiful waves of ebony had cascaded down her shoulders, her curls grazing lightly against her back as she moved. He had been enthralled by her hair the first time he had seen it out, he yearned to smell it, to experience it tickling his face as his Master hovered over him, kissing his lips.  
Another motion of his hand sent a shudder down his body, a small moan escaping his lips. Malavai tightened his grip and moved his hips in rhythm with his fingers, a heady warmth blossoming from his throbbing length that was spreading through the rest of his body.  
  
He imagined pushing himself inside his fiery-skinned Sith Lord, imagining the folds of her being the cause of such pleasure he was now experiencing. He longed to take her in, to become drunk from her very being. Hear her scream his name as he filled her with every inch of love that he had.  
Heat was now pounding in Malavai’s ears so loudly that he had not heard the calls of his Master, nor the subsequent sound of her entering his quarters. It wasn’t until he heard a startled gasp behind him that his eyes shot open and he had took full stock of the situation.  
Malavai’s body was frozen like a manka cat caught in the headlights of a speeder, he was only able to turn his head enough to see his Pureblood Sith Master behind him. Her lips parted slightly in a look of shock one would naturally experience in finding one of their subordinates in such a compromising position. Malavai wanted to sink into the floor and drown, to throw himself into a Sarlaac Pit and never be seen again. There was no way he was coming back from his, his professional life was over. How could be possibly explain this to his Master? He only hoped that her force sensitivity hadn’t gifted her with the ability to read how his own craving for her body had forced himself to this.

He was nearly lost in a pit of utter misery when Rheeve closed the distance between them, her eyes had become fierce and focused, the same look he had often seen her get when she had locked onto her next victim in a group of combatants.  
“Let me help you Captain…” the words rolled out of her mouth as she pushed herself into the curve of Malavai’s back. He felt the heat of her own body as she pressed against him, even through her vest her breasts felt heavenly. She began placing small kisses along his shoulder before giving in to lick him, drawing in the taste of his skin. Malavai was still frozen in place as her hands reached around his front, she ran her fingers down the shapes of his hip bones to the small blush of hair he had between his legs. She was still lapping at his neck when he felt her take hold of him in her own long, elegant fingers.  
  
Rheeve purred in happy surprise as she caressed the thick erection of her Captain. She had often fantasied about touching him, about having him but she had never once really considered his length. Malavai was certainly an impressive specimen of manhood, he was immense and felt wonderful in her hands. He was a contradiction of hard flesh and velvety skin.  
Malavai’s head swam as he let out another moan, he fought against every sensation that he was experiencing to regain his composure. He turned to face his Master, his hands snatching her wrists away from him as he wrapped the other arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. He was panting, his head lowered as he tried to speak.  
“My Lord. Please forgive me for this indiscretion.” the words escaped his lips between gasps. “It will not happen again.”  
Malavai released his grip and took a step back. A look of disappointment flashed across Rheeve’s face before it was replaced with one of supreme determination. She knew that he wanted her and she was not going to give up without a fight.  
“Is that so?” Malavai glanced up to see his Master sliding down the zip of her leather vest, she carefully pulled it off as each one of her round breasts rolled out to sit beautifully on her chest. _Oh stars, she was naked under there…_ Malavai tried to protest but his desires were becoming too much again. He knew the game she was playing and scowled to himself. He was surely going to lose.

Malavai took another step back as his Rheeve’s hands moved down her body. She deftly removed her belt, flicking it carelessly to the floor before sensually running her fingers around the top of her armored pants. She rolled her hips as she freed herself from the layers of black leather that clung to her like a thick black liquid. The Sith Pureblood was now as naked as her Captain, looking up at him beneath her thick lashes. Seconds passed while she waited for him to make a move.

Rheeve smirked to herself, Malavai’s fortitude was certainly impressive. She saw his fists clench at sides and the gears of his head turning as he tried to calculate his way out of the situation he had placed himself in. The Sith warrior was determined to chip away the last shred of his cool, Imperial exterior so she reached her arms to her head and pulled out the ornate metal fasteners that held her waves of hair in place.  
Large barrels of dark curls fell around her body, brushing against the small of her back and her small pink nipples. She let out a small gasp at the sensation, her nipples growing hard as her arms dropped to the floor, the pins falling lazily out of her hands.

Malavai was undone at the sight before him and he shamelessly left all of his doubts behind him as she rushed forward and took his Master in his arms. His lips crashed into hers, he licked hungrily at her lips until she parted for him and he was given free access to explore the depths of her mouth. She tasted like a sweet mix of florally spices, no doubt the tea he so often saw her drinking from her small porcelain cups. Malavai had never liked sweet things but the flavour of his Master’s lips were making him re-think his stance on the issue.  
  
Rheeve moaned into his mouth as she lapped back at him ardently, running her fingers through his hair and pressing herself against him as she struggled to take all of him in at once. Her mind swirled back to the feel of him in her hands as his hardness pressed into her side.  
She pulled her lips away from his as she languidly drew more kisses down his neck and his smooth chest. Her fingers ran down his muscles, feeling every dip and curve of them as her tongue followed.  
The Sith Lord knelt before her Captain, the image of Malavai kneeling before her similarly as he pledged himself and his loyalty to her back on Balmorra danced through her thoughts. _This will be different._ She smiled to herself as she knelt forward and ran her tongue over the glistening head of Malavai’s erection.  
  
She heard a gasp from Malavai as she moved forward again, running her tongue down his length. She playfully lapped at him before closing her mouth around him sucking on him in long, languid strokes. She savored the taste of his preparatory semen and the saltiness of his skin.  
Malavai ran his fingers through Rheeve’s hair, gently holding the sides of her head she worked on him. He wanted to close his eyes and experience the feeling of her but he couldn’t pull his eyes away from the vision of her pleasuring him. He had thought about it privately for so long he could hardly believe this was really happening.  
Rheeve heard the carnal moans coming from her Captain, he swayed his hips into her own motions as she ran her tongue over the head of his manhood inside her mouth. She quickened her pace, reaching up to stroke and cup Malavai’s tight buttocks as she pushed him further into her.  
  
Malavai felt a warmth building up inside himself. _No, too soon._ He gasped as he gently pulled Rheeve’s face away from him, stepping back and falling to sit on the bed when he felt his calves brush fabric.  
“Not yet my Lord. I want to feel you.” Malavai breathed as he chased away the bright spots that now drifted over his vision. He felt something join him on the bed and Rheeve sat next to him, bending down to brush her lips across his.  
Her Captain’s motions were a flash as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up the bed before drawing her into a deep, passionate kiss.  
“You can… stop calling me.. that…” Rheeve managed as Malavai’s lips moved down to nuzzle and suckle at her neck.  
“That would be very unprofessional of me my Lord.” Malavai replied in his usual monotone manner. Rheeve could however hear the slight hint of smirk in his voice as he grazed on her flesh. Rheeve could only hum in reply as her Captain’s hands ran down her body, caressing her curves and toying lightly with her nipples. Malavai moved his lips down to her breasts, his tongue joining his fingers to taunt the little peaks of sensitive pink skin. He flicked his tongue over each nub and then took each one in his mouth, moaning at how her body responded to his touch.  
  
Rheeve’s breathing became fast and laboured, Malavai’s passion was a crushing wall that collided with her own force energy. She was consumed with the very heat of his desires and her entire body became electrified as she felt one of his hands between her legs, running his fingers up the slick warmth it found there.  
Malavai’s fingers traced up and down Rheeve’s wet channel, he explored her folds and ridges as he tenderly kissed her breasts. She felt one of his fingers glide inside her, she moaned as he rubbed more of her wetness across her flesh and over her throbbing clitoris. Obviously pleased with her reaction Malavai repeated the gesture until Rheeve was aching with need, bucking her hips against him and sighing his name. He had never heard his Master call him ‘Malavai’ and his heart fluttered at every syllable that escaped her lips.  
  
Malavai moved back up the bed to face the Sith warrior, placing an elbow on either side of her head and taking in her exquisite features as her knelt down to kiss her. They shared a long, deep kiss and Rheeve felt Malavai’s thickness on her thigh again. She opened her legs and moved her hips to allow him access, her breath catching in her throat when she felt the head of him rub against her opening.  
Malavai gently moved into her, the Sith beneath him moaning into his mouth as she felt him filling her.  
The couple paused to look at each-other when Rheeve had fully sheathed him with-in her own warmth, Malavai gently brushed his fingers down her face and stared longingly into her eyes. Their lips met again and Malavai began to move his hips, his thick flesh sensually rubbing against his Sith Lord’s depths.  
  
Rheeve had tried to contain her own passions, her own need. But she felt herself coming undone with each thrust Malavai made into her. She wrapped her arms around Malavai’s broad shoulders and moved her hips under him until she could feel him rubbing her deeper. She threw her head back and moaned her Captain’s name.  
Malavai felt Rheeve close around him, she had become tighter and a new feeling of heat shot through him. She called his name again and he quickened in response, plunging himself harder and faster into his Master. Malavai knew he was close but he wanted Rheeve screaming by the time he found his own release. He placed one hand between them and rubbed the swollen nub above her opening, her hold around his shoulders tightened in response and loud moans wracked through her body.  
“Oh Malavai, yes!” Rheeve screamed as she came apart beneath him. Her back arched and she flung her arms back to grip the sheets, trying to grab hold of something to keep herself tethered to reality.  
Malavai smiled and grabbed her hips, pulling himself further over her as he begun to thrust into her wildly to bring himself to his own deliverance.  
Malavai had wondered if he was hurting her until Rheeve’s body clamped around him again. His hips slammed against her soft buttocks as he soon found himself screaming his own Lord’s name, throwing professionalism to the wind as he shattered into her very being.  
“Rheeve.” the sound came out as a long moan of vowels as Malavai spilled himself into her, the Sith reaching her second climax with Malavai’s final thrusts.  
  
Malavai crashed onto the bed beside his orange-skinned Master, catching his breath as he eased out of her to lay on his back. Rheeve moved to cuddle up next to Malavai, resting her head on chest and reveling in her own post-coital bliss. As he brushed his fingers through Rheeve’s hair, Malavai still struggled to comprehend what had just transpired. The implications of giving in to his feelings for his Sith Master and the complications there-in. Surely he had just compromised them both. His mind swam with thoughts and yet all that escaped his mouth were the words, “Thank you for the help my Lord.”  
“Anytime.” She smiled, gently squeezing her arms around him before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was never meant to be a story with chapters because I consider most of it to be very non-canon with the way Rheeve and Malavai’s relationship unfolds, (which I am writing, I swear!) but I became very inspired and write part II of 'In One's Own hands.'  
> No smut in this chapter, just angst. Part III and more naked Captain-touching coming soon.

Rheeve stretched her limbs lazily, still basking in the afterglow of the previous night with her Captain. She was still in his bed, despite his absence the smell of him lingered in the fibers of the sheets and pillows. Aftershave and kolto. Both smells together were nothing particularly special but combined they were just so _him._ So much Malavai Quinn that she couldn’t help but smile as she breathed him in, the scent rekindling sensual memories.  
She looked around the room, this was the longest time she had ever spent in Malavai’s quarters and everything looked the way you’d expect if you knew anything about the man. He had little to no personal effects and things he did have were arranged perfectly, right down to the clock and light that sat perfectly aligned next to each-other to the left side of his bed. She noted a small bundle sitting on the sheets, Malavai had not only managed to leave the room without her notice during the morning but left her a new set of clean armor. The set that had carelessly been flung to the floor the night before was no-where to be seen.  
The Sith smirked to herself and fell back into the pillows. _He always was very efficient._

Rheeve was checking the fastenings of the lightsaber to her belt when she stepped onto the bridge to the usual scene of Malavai sitting in the Captain’s chair, thumbing over reports in his datapad while nursing a hot cup of kaff.  
“Morning Captain.” Rheeved greeted, her tone playfully seductive. Malavai shot upright at her greeting, spilling some of his hot beverage as he placed the cup hurriedly down on the console in-front of him.  
“My Lord.” he stammered as he got to his feet and to his usual parade rest stance.  
“I keep telling you you don’t need to be so formal Captain.” Rheeve sighed. “Especially after last night.” she stepped towards him, running her fingers over the shining silver buckle on his belt. Malavai’s face turned red and his eyes become uncommonly dark, his eyebrows pushing together into a frown.  
“My Lord. Before we start today’s briefing, I thought it prudent to discuss what transpired last night.” Rheeve returned his frown, her hands becoming still at her Captain’s cool tone. “I make my apologies for my behavior last evening. It was unprofessional and it will not happen again.”  
Rheeve couldn’t help the scowl that spread across her face. How could he be speaking to her like this? They had shared something she had hardly ever shared with anyone and certainly not with anyone she cared about as much as this dark haired human before her. Her affection had made little sense to her in the beginning but she had become aware over the past few months that it was more than just physical desire. She had hoped that their recent physical intimacy could grow to something more.  
Seeing that she was making no move to interrupt him, Malavai continued. “If you will permit me to continue then, a Commander Bevek Thul has placed a request to search for and dispatch any Organa spies that he suspects may be-”  
“What am I to you?” Rheeve asked, an irritated tremor stirring in her voice.  
“You are my are my Master, My Lord. You are my superior second only to Darth Baras himself.” Rheeve’s hands were balling into fists, she looked away and could feel her face growing hot. She knew her yellow eyes were turning red, something Vette had noted happening when the Sith was on the verge of exploding into a rage. Vette had called it ‘her signal to leave.’  
“Am I nothing more to you?!” she roared, she cursed herself for the tears that now threatened her. Rheeve tried her best to dull her temper with a few calming breaths, her next words were a strained whisper. “Was what we did last night so undeserving of your passion now? You refuse to touch me again?”  
She moved toward him again with her hands outstretched but Malavai moved away from her.  
Malavai swallowed audibly, “My Lord, I have given it much consideration… I have concluded that for the sake of your mission we should refrain from any further acts of physical intimacy.”  
The words left his mouth and sliced into her like daggers, her stomach rolled and she felt ill. Clearly whatever she thought there was between them was purely one-sided. When she caught him with his eyes fixed on her during a battle it had clearly been just him studying her reflexes and abilities. He was a clinical being, of course there had been nothing behind his actions but his own desire to simply study her. She had carelessly let her guard down and given her feelings away to someone that didn’t want, nor could return them.

 

When Rheeve silently left the room and subsequently the ship without him, Malavai slumped back into the Captain’s chair feeling as if a mountain had fallen on him and was crushing him into oblivion.  
The look of betrayal on his Master’s face as he had had lied to her about his devotion to her had hurt him deeply. Of course last night meant something to him, he had never known such a moment of pure happiness. For one second of pure bliss he had pushed aside the ceaseless tactical side of his brain and all thoughts of Darth Baras and his mission and had simply enjoyed the feeling of the woman he loved in his arms.  
Malavai had never known he was capable of such strength than that which he displayed a moment ago in the cockpit. His Master had all but begged him to take her back into his arms but he had stood his ground, for her own good.  
Malavai was not a fool. He knew that the release from Darth Bara’s service was just a ruse and his promotion to Captain was all part of some devious plan to be able to use him against his own lovely Sith Pureblood Master sometime in the future. Perhaps that’s what his feelings for her were, all part of Bara’s plan. Did he have these feelings back on Balmorra? Had Darth Baras peered into his soul back then and seen a future where Malavai would be besotted with the Sith he now served? Or was it something else?  
Malavai ran over scenarios in his head. He couldn’t foresee a way that his growing affection for Rheeve could be used against her, if anything else surely it meant the opposite. If his feelings were strong enough, surely Baras would know that he was stand with her and face death rather than betray her confidence.  
The only scenario that made sense was one where-in Rheeve had feelings for him and would not raise her hand against him even if he were pushed to betray her. Such feelings of devotion would surely lead to her destruction. Malavai’s heart ached with the realization as he slumped further into his chair and into sheer misery.

 

————————————————————————————————  
Rheeve sluggishly made her way up the gangplank of the Fury. Various things dripped of her and she left a trail of dirt and blood in her wake, small mouse-droids whirred behind her to polish the durasteel floor back to a dull sheen.  
The Sith had noticed several people in the space dock eyeing her widely and many Imperial Officers had given her a wide berth as she made her way back to her ship. They held their breath and looked at her like she was insane, that the slightest movement would set her off and they’d lose a limb to the deadly weapon at her side. Perhaps that was true.  
The adrenaline had worn off and she welcomed the pain that had now settled into every crevice of her bones. She moaned as she lifted her sprained leg over the lip of her exit hatch.  


It was very late, or very early depending on how you looked at it and she had spent the last 18 hours cutting and tearing her way through the various houses that opposed House Thul here on Alderaan. She had excused her excessive use of force under the notion that one less member of House Organa she left standing was one less person standing in the way of House Thul; the house the Imperials were backing in an attempt to gain the crown and subsequent control of the planet.  
But really, she enjoyed it. She had needed and reveled in every spine that snapped beneath her fingers, every head she crushed against a beam as she force-pushed a fleeing soldier. The blood that painted the walls of each room she strode her way into was a pure, violent expression of the inner turmoil which threatened to rid her of all of her senses.  
She had been hurt before but never heart-broken. It was an offensive feeling she tried her best to numb with violence.  


Despite the late hour Rheeve stumbled as quickly as she could to her own quarters, locking the door behind her. She wanted to avoid Malavai for as long as possible. Rejection was bad enough without him berating her for her carelessness on the battlefield as well. She also wanted to evade Vette, no doubt as much as she hated the Captain she’d call Malavai to help as soon as she saw her Master’s injuries.  
As it was Rheeve herself was stunned when she stood in her own bathroom mirror to take stock of her wounds.  
The Sith Pureblood’s armour hung off her in various places; each piece of ruined durasteel giving way to a savagely ruined piece of exposed flesh. _How strange it is to be able to look at one’s own bones without the use of an imaging machine…_  
Her face and arms were bruised and covered in red slashes, she even had a few black burn holes up her right arm where she’d likely been struck with a blaster. Her hands probed her skin as she peeled what remained of her armor off herself. A sprained ankle of course, a few broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder. _Ow. Pull my vest off with other arm…_ cuts, bruises burns and _oh, some internal bleeding_ she noted as she bent over and threw up into the refresher bay. Blood coloring the contents of her stomach that now sat on the floor.  
Rheeve knew she needed to go to the med bay but the thought of seeing Malavai overruled her senses. The pain and any scars she’d be left with for not treating her injuries early were nothing in comparison so the agony she knew she’d experience upon seeing him again so soon.  
So she turned on the refresher and stepped inside, washing away what filth and blood she could. Her head spun and she struggled to hold herself up as a wave of nausea washed over her. _Blood loss is so much fun_ she thought to herself as she descended into oblivion.

 

————————————————————————————————  
Malavai had spent the day trying to keep himself busy around the ship, avoiding Vette’s gaze as she looked at him questioningly. No doubt she was wondering why Rheeve had left for the day without him. Their Master had always taken someone with her on her planet-side missions and she knew that Malavai had become her companion-of-choice over the last few weeks.  
Malavai however could not account for Rheeve’s current whereabouts even if he had wanted to go after her. He had contacted several of Imperial encampments through-out Alderaan but no-one could give him a clear indication that his Master had been there. The only trace of evidence that he could find that she was on the planet at all were scattered Imperial communications where Imperial soldiers were exclaiming that someone or something had their opposing forces running. From what he could ascertain, some unknown individual was singlehandedly making their way through each of House Thul’s rival houses and killing everyone inside.  
 _That has to be her._ Malavai thought to himself as he heard another Officer shout into his comm in delight at seeing the body of an Organa soldier being flung out of a window into the valley below.  
If it was Rheeve, she was making her way through each base very efficiently. Much faster than she would have if he were with her. He wondered if perhaps having him around slowed her down, or if she was being careless and sustaining heavy injuries as a result of her bloody rampage. Part of him hoped it was the former and not the latter.

 

Malavai woke with a start as he heard the exit doors of the Fury open and close, followed by footsteps making their way through the ship. He looked at his datapad, it was a little after 2am. He closed his eyes and eased himself back into the Captain’s chair. The Medic side of him nearly compelled him from his position of reverie to go and check on his Master but he knew that going to see her now would likely get him force-choked – if he was lucky. He had accepted that it was possible that he had hurt her and she’d need some time to work through her feelings. Surely interrupting her now would do more harm than good. _At least she was back._

 

The Captain was awoken from his respite again by a voice screeching his name. _Vette._ Malavai scowled, why Rheeve had taken her shock collar of he didn’t understand. Well, if he was being honest with himself – he did. For all of Rheeve’s darkness and blood-lust she had a compassionate side, one she was eager to share with those close to her. Himself included. He knew she couldn’t bare to think of anyone in her company in chains and especially not a device as cruel as a shock collar.  
“- Rheeve is hurt!” Malavai’s eyes shot open at the mention of her name and he got to his feet. Vette stood before him, tears trailed down her blue face and she’d grabbed hold of his arm and she was desperately trying to pull him from the cockpit. “I let myself into her room, she didn’t wake up. She won’t wake up!”  
Malavai looked down and saw the red smudges on the Twi’lek’s hands. The knees of her pants were red as if she had been kneeling in a pool of blood.  
The Captain raced past Vette to his Master’s quarters, inside her bed sat untouched but the door to her tiny ensuite was ajar. He made his way inside, his heart nearly bursting at the scene.

 

————————————————————————————————  
Rheeve lay slumped on the refresher floor, the timer of the refresher had obviously stopped as no more water came out of the faucet. Blood and water now sat stagnantly in a pool beneath her crumpled, naked body. Malavai winced as he took in the injures that were scattered all over her brilliant orange skin.  
He rushed forward and lifted her face, calling her name as he rested his fingers against her neck searching for a pulse; it was there, but weak.  
Vette had entered behind him with a towel, she knelt down and draped it over the Pureblood’s abdomen in an attempt to save her dignity. Malavai gently lifted Rheeve with the towel still in-tact and carried her to the med bay, Vette following silently.

 

Malavai worked quickly, Vette was impressed at how efficiently and carefully he tended to their Master’s wounds, finishing up by wrapping bandages and kolto salve around her ravaged skin. He occasionally asked Vette to hold or move things, she nodded and aided him without argument. The pair had never seen eye-to-eye but she’d never been so happy to have him on the ship than in that moment.  
When Rheeve’s abrasions were clean and dressed and her heart rate had improved to a rate that Malavai himself seemed impressed with, he shot a glance at Vette and apologized.  
“I’m sorry.” Vette’s lips opened in surprise and she stared at him in stunned silence. “She left the ship without me today… because I said some things. I believe I hurt her.”  
The Twi’lek slowly nodded. She had never heard Malavai be so informal but she had also never heard such misery in his voice either.  
Vette had suspected for some time that Rheeve had feelings for the Captain, she didn’t understand how. Captain Stuffy Pants had always been so cold and proper. But even though she didn’t understand why she did scope the depth of her Master’s feelings. She could see it in the small blushes that danced across her cheeks in the private moments Vette had shared in her quarters when the pair had stayed up late grooming each-other or drinking the night away. Rheeve had confessed things to her that had made her see more of her Sith Master than just the deadliness of the lightsaber in her hands and the anger that burned in her eyes. She was more than what her own Masters wanted her to be.  
“She loves you.” Vette said simply, carefully removing the pins in her Master’s hair and draping it over the side of the bed. She immersed herself in pulling leaves and other small bits of dirt from the long, dark drapes of silk; stroking it affectionately.  
Tears welled in Malavai’s eyes and he pulled a stool over to sit beside the bed, he took one of Rheeve’s beautiful orange hands in his own and he rubbed the top of her palm. He’d never shown this much emotion in-front of anyone but as much as Vette loved to gossip and tease him, they were sharing this moment together. She would never tease him about this.


End file.
